Know My Secret
by ShyTheGuy
Summary: Master Frown is fed up with Unikitty and that cheerful kingdom of hers. He sets out on a search for something, anything that makes her so cheerful all the time. But, when Unikitty shows him what friendship and happiness can really do he starts to change a lot more than he realises. So much in fact that he doesn't even realise the feelings he developed for the pink cat.
1. Chapter 1

**Didn't think I would ever make my first fanfiction on this site based on a show like Unikitty, and it's a romance fanfic at that. Oh well, I started watching this show like 5 days ago (from when this fanfic was made) and actually ended up liking it. After awhile started to ship the characters and one of my favorite ones was Unifrown (Unikitty x Master frown. Pretty obvious right there) and so I decided to make a fanfic on these two since there's not much fanfic on this ship. I hope I did good on this. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Secret?**

"I just don't get it Brock."

"Get what?"

"How can someone like _HER_ be so...so happy and positive all the time!"

"Why does it matter so much to you anyway?"

Master Frown and Brock were currently sitting on the couch in front of the TV in their house after a visit to Unikingdom which ended pretty badly since they were kicked out " _nicel_ _y_ " by Unikitty after Master Frown spray painted "Doom lords rule!" all over the castle. Ever since they got home from that Master frown kept complaining about the whole incident and it was annoying Brock to no end.

"I am Master Frown! I'm supposed to make people unhappy! How can I do that when there's someone on this planet that can't even be the least upset!" Master Frown replied to his roommates retort. "Sure she can get angry but she's so short tempered, it's infuriating!"

"Ugh, dude if her positiveness annoys you so much why don't you go talk to her about it because right now you're just yelling questions at me I have no answer to." Brock said.

"Go talk to her? HA, don't make me laugh. I'd rather jump into a volcano than go over there and have a face to face conversation with her." Master Frown replied. "After all, she's my enemy and you DO NOT conversate with an enemy as if you were "best buddies"".

"Well then can you at least quiet down you're talking over the TV and I would like to hear it PLEASE. As far as I know maybe Unikitty has some kind of secret that keeps her so happy and positive." Brock said

"...THAT'S IT!" Master Frown yelled suddenly. Jumping off the couch he turned to Brock. "There must be some kind of secret to her and I'm going to find out who or what it is and when I do I'm going to crush it! Then i'll make Unikitty the most unhappiest person in the world and then i'll finally be recognized as the Doom Lord that i am! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm not sure how making Unikitty unhappy will help you out with your status but if that's what you want then go ahead I'm not gonna stop you. Also, that evil laugh was terrible." Brock said.

"Don't you see? Unikitty is the princess of Unikingdom if I make someone like her _miserable_ then the entire kingdom will as well. Everyone knows Unikitty is just a little ray of sunshine that keeps the kingdom together and if she falls everyone falls! MWAHA- wait is it really that bad? I've been working on it all night yesterday." Master Frown said. He started to walk towards the door but before he opened it he looked back at Brock. "You'll see Brock, when I come back i'll be history!" Then he opened the door and walked outside into the morning sun and walked towards Unikingdom.

"...Finally, he's gone." Brock said grabbing the TV remote so he can watch his programs.

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"There she is...the girl of my _nightmares_." Master Frown said to himself. He was currently standing on top of a mountain close to the kingdom. He saw Unikitty walking around doing who knows what.

He looked up at the castle to see it completely rid of any spray paint that he recently put on it. Not even wondering how she managed to clean it off so quickly he started to walk down towards the kingdom so he can find out whatever this "secret" was.

 _ **-15 minutes later-**_

"UGH, I don't get her at all!" Master Frown yelled to himself. He was currently watching Unikitty from a distance behind a bush with binoculars. But after watching Unikitty sitting down on a sidewalk staring at nothing for 10 minutes straight he started to get really annoyed with her. Although, deeped down he was a bit creeped out because her eyes was looking the direction he was watching her and she's been like that ever since he started watching her. He started to wonder to himself if she knew he was there but there was no way, he made sure she couldn't see him by hiding behind a bush and with the distance he had any normal person who looked his way wouldn't see him at all. It was like she knew he was there and was just playing with him, waiting for him to do something, toying with him. That thought just nerved him even more.

"Master Frown? What're you doin'?" The sudden muffled voice behind him made him jump almost falling on his face. He turned back where he heard the voice half expecting to see that annoying hybrid Hawkodile behind him. Instead of seeing him however he saw a blue dog staring at him with a red ball in his mouth. It was Unikitty's brother...Puppycorn.

"Um, I'm just...watching." Master Frown said shakin up a bit since he was caught and didn't even hear Puppycorn walk up to him at all.

Putting the ball down Puppycorn replied. "Watching? Watching what? Your not planning something _eeeevil_ are you?" Puppycorn accused. Looking down where Master Frown was looking he saw his sister. She was no longer looking in there direction but chatting with one of the residents. "Hey look it's my sister. HEY SIS-"

Master Frown quickly put a hand on Puppycorn's mouth and pulled him behind the bush so Unikitty couldn't see them.

"SHHHHHHH, Don't yell!" Master Frown shushed Puppycorn. Taking the hand off his mouth Puppycorn looked at Master Frown quizzically. "Why? What were you looking at anyway?" Puppycorn asked.

Knowing how dense Puppycorn can be Master Frown quickly lied to him. "Birds, what else?" Mastered Frown chuckled knowing Puppycorn would fall for it.

"But I don't see any birds...and isn't it spring? Pretty sure all the birds migrated to somewhere else." Puppycorn replied destroying Master Frown's expectations.

' _I underestimated him, he's more observant than I thought!_ ' Master Frown thought to himself.

Puppycorn looking at him rubbing his paw under his chin. He looked down at his sister then back to Master Frown. "Hey, where you watching my sister?" Puppy asked pointing his paw at him.

"What? No! Of course not! What makes you think i would ever-"

"Hey, Sis is coming over!" Puppycorn said cutting off Master Frown and waving towards Unikitty who was indeed now flying towards them and didn't look pleased to see Master Frown next to her brother.

' _Oh crap..._ '

* * *

 **Did I do good? I hope I did. This actually isn't the first time I'm writing fanfiction but I had a lot of writers block trying to figure out how this is gonna work. Unikitty and Master Frown's relationship is going to be a slow build up btw. So there isn't going to be any** **cliché 'i have feelings for this person now and don't know how to admit to it' right of the bat. Please go easy on me in reviews I ain't perfect. See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! It's me, back with another chapter of "Know My Secret." This story is very slowly getting attention but oh well. When I made this I never expect it to get much attention anyway. I am glad though that there are still people out there who actually like this story so far and that motivates me to keep writing fanfiction. Anyways, that's enough of the chit chat, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter: The Secret...?**

' _oh crap._ '

Seeing Unikitty heading towards them put Master Frown in a state of panic and he instinctively ducked back into the bush.

Ignoring Master Frown's reaction Puppycorn turned and looked at his big sister who was now landing in front of them. She had a stern expression on her face and was about to walk over to where Master Frown was hiding but Puppycorn interrupted that by jumping in front of her with a big smile on his face.

Puppycorn looked at his sister happily ignoring the fact that she looked uncharacteristically...dour. "Hey Big Sis! Do you wanna play? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?" Puppycorn said bouncing up and down.

Unikitty face softened Seeing Puppycorn in front of her but she kept her gaze on the seemingly normal green leaf bush where Master Frown hid. "Sorry Puppycorn, I'll play with you later. Right now I want to have a little chat with Master Frown." Unikitty said, her was gaze still on the bush but in the corner of her peripheral vision she did see Puppycorn's face turn into a slight frown.

"That reminds me, Master Frown was watching you down there from in here." Puppycorn said pointing to the bush. "Pretty creepy stuff if you ask me."

"I NEVER SAID I WAS WATCHING HER!" Master Frown yelled. Half of him was now poking out of the bush he was hiding in. Looking Puppycorn right in the eyes he forgot who was standing in front of him at that moment.

"Master Frown what are you doing here?." Unikitty's stern expression now returning full force.

Master Frown was at lost for words. He's never seen Unikitty look so serious before. Then again, this might be short lived just like her anger.

Managing to snap out of his shock Master Frown looked at Unikitty with his infamous smirk. "And why should I tell you?" Master Frown asked.

"Because if you don't then that would make you a stalker." Unikitty replied not missing a beat.

"Pretty sure he was one already." Puppycorn said.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A SAY IN THIS." Master Frown said, almost yelling at Puppycorn.

"Well you was stalking my sister so-"

"ZIP IT."

"Why were you stalking me anyway? " Unikitty asked, her stern expression was now replaced by a confused one.

"I wasn't _stalking_ , I was studying. BIG difference." Master Frown said.

"Not really-"

"I SAID ZIP IT."

"Okay then, why were you _studying_ me? Unikitty asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh." Master Frown was at lost for words yet again. He really didn't want to tell her that he suspected that she had some kind of big secret that kept her happy all the time and wanted to find out so he can destroy her...emotionally. Then again, knowing Unikitty if he asks her for the secret she might just give it him.

"Hey! Maybe he likes y-"

"NO!" Master Frown yelled quickly cutting off Puppycorn from finishing that sentence.

Unikitty knew all to well what Puppycorn was going to say but knowing Master Frown he'll gag at something like that. To be honest, she's gotten so used to seeing Master Frown as the big ol' meanie he is that she'll think something gone _horribly_ wrong if he ever stated that he liked her. **(Btw, she meant a Platonic kind of like. Nothing romantic)**

She was still curious as exactly why he was wasting his time stalki _\- studying_ her from a distance like that. "Care to tell me why then?"

Master Frown cringed inwardly. He still hasn't gotten over what Puppycorn was about to say and he so hoped that Unikitty wasn't getting any ideas, Why would Puppycorn even say something like That? Either he really is an idiot or just watches to many movies. Putting that aside, Unikitty was now waiting for him to give her an answer and all he really wants to do now is run away but who's to say she won't chase after him.

Sighing to himself Master Frown decided to just ask her. He hoped she wasn't going to ask why he'd want to know something like this otherwise he'll move to Plan B and run away regardless of the consequences.

"I want to know your secret." He said in a hushed voice to low for them to even hear.

"WHAT!?" Unikitty and Puppycorn both yelled unison. There sudden raised voices scared Master Frown half to death.

"I SAID I WANT TO KNOW YOUR SECRET, JEEZ!" He yelled in response while covering his poor ears.

"OOOHHH, what secret?" They both said in unison.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know what." Master Frown said pointing an arm at Unikitty.

Unikitty really didn't know what secret he was talking about. After all, she never keeps secrets. Why keep something to yourself when you can share it with your friends?

Since Unikitty wanted answers to her own question she decided to play along.

"Hmmmm okay, I'll tell you if you answer my question." Unikitty said with a smirk.

Growling to himself Master Frown looked right into her eyes.

"What?" He asked. It sounded more like a statement though.

"Why'd you have to spray paint on the entire castle." Unikitty asked in an almost whining tone.

"Because I'm Master Frown." He said quickly.

"What? But why-"

"ZIP! YOU SAID "QUESTION" NOT "QUESTIONS" TIME TO ANSWER MINE." He said cutting Unikitty off.

Unikitty wasn't sastisfied by his answer but she decided to just give in.

"Honestly, Master Frown, I have no idea what secret you're talking about."

"What? Of course you-"

"Nope." Unikitty replied quickly cutting him off.

"The secret! THEE SECRET! THE SECRET AS WHY YOU STAY SO HAPPY ALL THE TIME." Master said now furious.

Unikitty and Puppycorn shared a quick glance before looking back at Master Frown. Unikitty was also pretty surprised Puppycorn was still here AND paying attention no less. With the attention span he has you'd think he would've run off by now or at least chew on his ball while oblivious to everything.

Unikitty was still confused wondering why Master Frown would even want to know something like that. ' _After all this time...why would he even ask something like that now?_ ' She thought to herself.

"So you gonna give me an answer or what?" Master Frown asked now becoming impatient. He wondered if Unikitty would give him a valid answer at all.

Unikitty wasn't sure how to answer considering she never had any kind of secret like that but if he wants to know...

"Friendship?"

"..."

"..."

"...I'm leaving." Master Frown turned and walked away. Pretty quickly too.

"Wait! But it's true!" Unikitty said running after him. "It's because of my friends why I stay so happy all the time. If anything where to ever happen to them i would go crazy! You know that yourself. Not only that but if you look more on the positive side of things you would even see that there could be good in bad." Unikitty jumped in front of Master Frown stopping him in his tracks. "Even people like you have a good side no matter how much you try to hide it, no matter how much you try to deny it, but I know that whenever you say you don't care you really do! I bet you even regret what you did to the castle this morning! Why can't you just stop being a jerk all the time and finally be nice for once!"

Unikitty stood in front of Master Frown breathing heavily. She didn't know how she managed to say all that in one breath or where in the world 'all that' even come from. She looked at Master Frown who had a blank expression on his face. She couldn't even tell what he was thinking at the moment.

"Just so you know, I LOVE being a Doom Lord and I LOVE seeing other people's misery, you know this yourself! I don't know why would ever think I _regret_ my actions but you need to check your facts cat because you know nothing about me! Now leave me alone!" Master Frown said looking at Unikitty with a grim and serious expression. He walked passed leaving her speechless.

It wasn't long before Puppycorn came walking up to her. "To be completely honest, I would've thought something was wrong with Master Frown if just came in acting nice one day." He said.

Funny, she thought the same thing.

"I don't get it Puppycorn." Unikitty replied staring of into the distance.

"Get what?" Puppycorn cocked his head slightly the side curious as to what his sister was talking about.

"How can someone be so blind? I've been trying to help him b-but he just w-won't...let me." Unikitty said. She was started to turn into a shade of blue and Puppycorn recognized this all to well.

His sister was sad.

* * *

 **Welp that...escalated. That was really something wasn't it? Unikitty thinks Master Frown is actually good inside? And Puppycorn doesn't have the attention span of a goldfish? WOAH! :P anyway, I thought it would best if I leave it here. I don't really have much to say sooooo see ya in the next chapter! Btw, i hope there isn't any or at least much grammar errors in these chapters. I'm so self conscious about them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** **: Assurance**

 **"** I CAN'T BELIEVE HER!" Master Frown yelled as he nearly broke down his apartment door from kicking it open.

"AW DUDE! Why would you-"

"Shut it, Brock!" Master Frown said cutting Brock off from scolding him.

"Geez, what got you so upset?" Brock asked.

"It's Unikitty! She's just so aggravating!" Master Frown replied. He took a seat down next to Brock on the couch who just stared at him as he slumped there with an enraged expression.

"Soooooo, what happened?" Brock asked looking away and back at the TV.

"Long story short, I was spying on Unikitty, got caught, asked her what her this secret was AND GUESS WHAT SHE SAID." Master Frown replied.

"What?" Brock asked eyes still on the TV.

" _Friendship._ " Master replied. That word, it was like venom to him, it made his spine tingle.

Brock glanced at his roommate. "Why is that so bad? I mean, It's Unikitty after all. What'd you expect?"

Master Frown paused for a while. What did he expect? Some kind of evil contraption? A secret power? Unikitty; his arch nemesis is like the most happy-go-lucky person he knows. He's not even sure if she's one to even keep secrets.

' _Ugh, why do I even bother._ ' Master Frown thought to himself.

Brock saw Master Frown's expression soften a little but he still looked upset. "Is there anything else that happened?" He asked.

"No, don't worry about it." Master Frown replied.

Brock didn't really believe that but he decided not to press him any more since he just wanted to watch TV.

Master Frown was thinking about what Unikitty said earlier.

' _Me_ _? Good?_ _Pfft,_ _yeah right_ ' He thought to himself. There's not single ounce of good in him at all and he's sure of it.

'... _B_ _ut, why does this keep nagging me?_ "

 _ **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

"Sis, It's okay. Why don't we just let Master Frown be himself? Pretty sure he's happier that way. No point in trying to change him." Puppycorn said to Unikitty.

Puppycorn and Unikitty were both walking over towards the castle. Unikitty was still blue and Puppycorn tried to cheer her up. But, all of his attempts were futile.

"I-it's just I w-want him to b-be l-like everyone else." Said Unikitty stuttering because of her sobbing.

"Like everyone else?" Puppycorn questioned.

"Well yeah, everyone else in the kingdom, all happy and carefree." Replied Unikitty.

Puppycorn took a moment to take in what Unikitty said. He wasn't sure why his sister was making such a big deal out of this. After all, It's just Master Frown. They've known this guy to be like this for who knows how long.

Puppycorn and Unikitty both stopped at the entrance of the castle.

"Why do you want to change him so badly?" Puppycorn asked.

Taken aback by the sudden question it took a moment for Unikitty to finally answer.

"All this time we've known Master Frown the only side we've ever seen of him was his cold, dark and evilish one. He only ever smiles whenever he causes someone misery. I just finally want to see a side of him that isn't all mean. I just can't stand people who like to crush other people's feelings. He might say that he likes being this way but his heart might say something else, I just know it." Unikitty said.

Puppycorn was pretty surprised Unikitty felt this way about Master Frown. He not once ever thought if there was any good in that guy. He just is who he is.

"Sis, there are people who CAN change and people who WON'T change. How do you know Master Frown isn't one of them?" Puppycorn asked.

Unikitty glanced at her brother with a sudden determination in her eyes. "I know he isn't, I can see it. One day i'm gonna make him break out of that stubborn shell of his."

Puppycorn stared at his sister for a while now noticing that her once blue fur **(Can it even be called that? I mean, there like...made of blocks or something but I guess that's what there supposed to resemble. Idk, roll with it)** was now replaced by her bright pink one that he was glad to see.

"Well, at least you finally calmed down." Puppycorn said. "But, how exactly do you plan on doing this?"

Unikitty stared at Puppycorn. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"You don't know, do you?"

"Nah."

Puppycorn smiled. "Hey! I can help you."

"Are you sure? I thought you didn't like Master Frown." Unikitty said.

"Well, I'm curious to see how all this goes. I've got nothing better to do anyway...i think." Puppycorn said.

"Well, okay then! Let's get going-"

"What are you guys doing?"

"AH!" Puppycorn and Unikitty both jumped at the sudden voice.

They looked at the entrance of the castle where the voice came from to see Richard floating there.

"Hey, Richard. Whatcha doing there?" Unikitty asked.

"You two were standing outside in front of the castle for quite sometime now. What were you talking about?" Richard said.

Puppycorn and Unikitty looked at each other for a moment then looked back at Richard.

"Nothing!" They said in Unison.

"...Well you guys should get inside. It's almost time for bed." Richard said.

Puppycorn's ears perked up. "Wait what?" He looked back at the sky to see the sun now setting over the horizon. "Woah, how long were we out there?"

"Doesn't matter, let's go!" Unikitty said pushing her brother inside smiling as they passed Richard.

Richard looked backed at the two as they ran away. He sighed to himself and closed the castle doors.

' _Those two are always up to something._ ' Richard thought to himself as went to his room to prepare for bed.

* * *

 **Sorry about the long wait, had to deal with school, writer's block and my laziness. Also, i know I've been making short chapters so I will try and make the chapters longer in the future. Also also, I'll try to get these chapters out sooner so you won't have to wait as long as ya did for this one.**


End file.
